


His Anchor

by EmiliaPhoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaPhoenix/pseuds/EmiliaPhoenix
Summary: If nightmares were real, they would have killed Alec a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I am all for heartbreaking and sob stories.

**alexander.**

Darkness surrounds me. All I can see is the pitch black darkness that envelops my body, expect for those beautiful golden cat eyes. Those eyes might seem creepy, weird and scary to some but to me, they are my only anchor to the reality. They are the only thing that will keep me grounded and strong in this awful nightmare. Those golden eyes belong to the person I love, the person who holds my heart in his gentle hands. If those eyes weren't here I wouldn't know what to do. They are always there, in my dreams, in my nightmares, always until this second. Those eyes that I treasure the most are gone, my body goes into panic, my lips screaming his name without a sound, to be heard.

**magnus.**

"Magnus!" I hear a painful, sobbing whisper beside me. My beautiful Nephilim. My beautiful Alexander. As I turn to comfort and cuddle into his warmth, a scariest and heartwrecking scream leaves from my Alexander's lips **"MAGNUS!!!"** I quickly grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Wake up, Alexander. It's just a dream." but nothing happens. Alexander doesn't budge, his eyes still closed. I shake him again, calling his name and begging him to wake up. But nothing, his body still, until it starts to shakes uncontrollably, and painful screams leave his lips, always repeating my name. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus...

**alexander.**

The darkness has disappeared and instead of darkeness, there was Magnus, smiling at him and I whisper his name, begging him to come closer. But in a instant Magnus whimpers in pain and he falls on the ground on his knees. I run to him as fast as I can, but as if I'm not moving, still in the same place, Magnus's body moving further and further away from me. But I don't stop running, still hoping that somehow I will able to get closer to him. That's until I see four demons surrounding my Magnus, and I scream for him to look at me. "I am coming Magnus." I ran towards him even faster, but nothing happens. I'm stuck in one place unable to move, force to watch the demons rip the body of my greatest love apart. I can feel every span of bone in my body as I die inside. As I fall to my knees screaming, and begging myself to wake up, I need to wake up. I see Magnus's lifeless eyes looking straight to my soul. My heart is dead.

**magnus.**

As the love of my life trembles and screams my name over and over again. I try almost everything to wake him up. He needs to see that , I'm here. He needs to see that I am by his side. I try one last time, putting my hands on his chest, I zap him with electricity, nothing. I try again, nothing. They say that third time is the charm, and I hope they are right because I am not ready to lose my love. After the third zap, Alec's eyes slowly open and he mumbles my name.

"I am here, my love." I lean into him, holding his face in my hands.

"I'm here, baby. You're safe, I am safe my love." A single tear falls from Alexander's eye. His voice hiccups, he wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me in and whispers.

"I thought I lost you. I saw you die, I was ready to die with you. I love you, Magnus more than anything in this world, more than life itself. Please, don't ever leave my sight, I don't know what I would do without you. You are my heart, my everything."

My love, my darling, my everything. I could never leave him, even if I tried. I love him too much, and too strong. I have lived for almost four hundred years and never have I ever loved somebody so much. Loving Alec was the first time I ever truly loved someone so much.

_**"Never."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you won't mind, the grammer mistake. Because this is not beta read, or even edited.


End file.
